After Thoughts
by katt30
Summary: Kitt reflects on the past, and looks to the future.


After Thoughts - KR, CMAU, PG Heres my first attempt at slash fanfic, not sure if it's even any good, but worth a shot, lol, enjoy. 

Thanks Tomy for the beta :)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Title: After Thoughts Author: Katt(katt30)  
Rating: PG, m/m implied Disclaimer: I don't own Michael, Kitt or Karr. The neural implant and Nick belong to Gryph, and the android concept belongs to Elfin

---------------------------------------------------------------

Their room in the barn conversion was dark save for the red lights coming from the LED numbers of the alarm clock on the night stand. He was sitting up in bed, and staring off into the darkness, knees pulled up slightly under the sheets, where his elbows rested.

He knew he should of been laying down, but he had too much on his mind, and being an AI, it seemed like that'd be normal, but sometimes he did have sleepless nights, and he usually took the Ferrari out on those nights, but this night he didn't feel like doing that.

So much had happened over the years since he was brought to life. Some he'd rather forget then remember, take for example the tests that were done on him, and the fear that they brought onto him. But what came out of that experience he would never give up for the world. He had learned who his true friends were, and who he could trust.

That included his bond with his brother, Karr. Now it was hard to imagine that they were ever enemies, hard to imagine ever loosing that connection that had become a part of both of them. Even if Michael still had a fear of Karr. He was grateful for both of them, for without them he wouldn't still be around.

But none of it would be possible if it wasn't for the neural implant, bonding him forever mind to mind with Michael, and Karr, and Karr to Nick his own driver. At first it scared him, fear of hurting Michael with it, or getting hurt by it, but through the years he'd learned to accept it, learned to work with it, and in the process he and Michael had become closer.

In the beginning they had their problems, what partnership didn't? In the beginning it seemed Michael didn't care what he thought, or felt. But he was proven wrong, and Michael had shown that he truly did care. They had both over the years come through in the good times and the bad.

But it wasn't until not long ago that he considered Michael as more then just his bonded driver, more then just close friends, but as lovers. He remembered feeling guilty of it at first, when Michael had left Bonnie for him, and the lack of understanding why, and it took him being forced out of his CPU and put into the mind of an android to make him realize how he truly felt, but in the end he was happy to be back in his own CPU in the car.

Now he resided permanently in an android body, and has never looked back, the pros had overridden the cons, and after working with Swan, the original creater of the android, the cons were all but eliminated, which took most of his worries away. He enjoyed being able to go into places with Michael, rather then having to wait out in the parking lot for him, and it gave him a sense of freedom.

Karr had once asked him if he would ever have a loving relationship with anyone like he did with Michael, and Kitt found it difficult to answer. Karr and Nick had become closer, but it would never truly work out to anything but a partnership. Which it already was. He hoped that someday his brother might find someone, but he also knew, like Nick, that Karr cared deeply for Alex, and that was enough.

/ Kitt, beauty, everything alright / The soft spoken words drifted into his mind, and he smiled involuntarily, just before he felt the body stretched next to him shift as Michael sat up.

/ Yeah, Mi, just couldn't sleep. / He murmured, leaning into the amber presence in his mind. /Too much on my mind./ He added softly, and sighed as he felt light kisses on his shoulder and neck.

/ I can think of something to solve that. / Came the answer as he tilted his head for a soft kiss, that slowly deepened.

/ Sounds like a plan. / He murmured, and allowed himself to be pulled down on the bed, shifting under the sheets.

-FIN-


End file.
